


烈酒燃茶

by CFWYYQQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CFWYYQQ/pseuds/CFWYYQQ
Summary: ABO世界观，两年后的索隆穿越到两年前，我自己绿自己？
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 29





	烈酒燃茶

◎私设如下：  
易感期的Alpha，信息素会比平时更加浓烈，会更容易感知Omega的信息素。  
Alpha易感期发出的浓烈信息素，会使Omega发情期提前。  
Omega发情期散发的信息素，会同时吸引范围内所有Alpha。  
Omega和Alpha无论是易感期还是发情期都可提前通过抑制剂抑制。  
Omega还可以通过临时标记或永久标记来缓解发情。

◎信息素：

路飞Omega 【玉露（一种日本茶）】 清新甘甜，柔软微涩的茶水香气。

索隆Alpha 【威士忌】 混合着硫磺与沥青的气味，带着温暖的花果腐烂气，霸道而刺激的烈酒味道。

山治Alpha 【拿铁】醇厚的牛奶香气，焦糖火烤后的甜香，浓郁的苦涩咖啡味道。

罗宾Alpha 【迷迭香】 叶带茶味，花香浓烈，带着辛辣之气。

其他人均为Beta。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

今天是桑尼号上剑士大人索隆身为alpha的易感期，在上岛之前，乔巴早早地就监督他喝下了抑制剂。

桑尼号停在海岛旁，等到众人买完物资都回到船上，只剩船长大人不知去向时，船上另外两名alpha暴躁地发问了。

“草 ！ 白 痴绿藻头你能把你那熏得人发醉的信息素收一下吗？！还好路飞没回来，不然我们都得玩完！

“这味道太刺鼻了……剑士先生，你今天没有喝抑制剂吗？”

身为beta的弗兰奇，布鲁克，娜美，乌索普还有乔巴，齐齐看向山治和罗宾，“是什么样的气味？我们闻不到。”

“要吐的味道，难闻的要死！”

“喂，圈圈眉，要打架吗？”索隆靠在桑尼号的船舷上，不耐烦地敲了一下剑鞘。

“今天早上乔巴看着我喝的抑制剂。”

“对哦，对哦。”乔巴挥着小手赞成道。

罗宾捏了捏手臂，神情很是不满：“剑士先生，麻烦你先把信息素收回去，心里很烦躁。”

“我没有外放信息素！”

山治一边抽着烟，一边走了二楼护栏旁，本以为气味可以淡一点，却没想到更浓了，顿时爆了粗口：“卧 槽 ！绿藻头，你怎么不去死！你 他 妈要熏死我！”

就在大家准备深究到底是不是索隆没喝抑制剂时，草帽海贼团唯一的omega乘着橡胶火箭，登上了桑尼号，然后一边欢呼着，一边飞快地爬上了二楼。

“好饿啊~~~我饿了……山治~我要吃肉——”路飞手脚并用地缠住了还在抽着烟、心情异常暴躁的卷眉毛男人，央着他给自己做肉。

罗宾抱起乔巴就往医务室走去：“乔巴，抑制剂放在哪儿的？不能再待了。”一群beta见势不妙，在甲板变成修罗场之前纷纷溜回了房间。

果然众人还没撤完，就听到自家船长完全不自觉地挂着笑问着：“咦咦？是什么……好香啊~啊——？索隆，这不是你的味道吗？……哈啊~晕晕的……”

开始了，修罗场！！

眼看着就要被混 蛋绿藻的气味弄得满脸潮红还要软在自己身上的路飞，山治不甘示弱地释放了自己的信息素。

夹杂着奶香和焦糖甜的苦涩咖啡气味，一下子冲淡了空气中浓烈的酒气，激得身处源头的路飞浑身一颤，下意识就往山治颈间凑去：“啊……好好闻~”

两股霸道的alpha信息素在桑尼号上交锋着，深受其害的omega软了身子，用脸蹭了蹭山治的肩膀，然后伸出小舌在舔他的腺体。

“草 ！圈圈眉！你放手！”索隆才是最郁闷的，自己明明没有外放信息素，明明喝了抑制剂，却莫名其妙地背了锅。背了锅不说，自家船长还被别的男人抱在怀里，眼看着就要发情了。他提着三把刀就冲了上去，“三百六十烦恼风——！”

清涩微甘的茶香钻进了山治的鼻腔，他只能勉强地抱着路飞跳起，躲过索隆的斩击。

二楼的护栏被砍得粉碎，山治落到了桅杆的横桁上，怀里的人颤地厉害，分明就快要发 情了。

啧，乔巴不在，抑制剂是指望不上了。

趁着理智还在，他埋下头翻开了路飞的后颈，准备咬下去。索隆在甲板的草坪上气急败坏地冲他吼着：“死厨子！你要是敢临时标记路飞！绝对砍死你！”然后跳上了桅杆，手脚并用地向上爬去。

“喂！圈圈眉！你给我住嘴！”

船尾杆上方却迟迟没有传来回应，索隆急得以生平最快速度爬上了横杆。

“啧，废 物。”

还没在横杆上站稳的索隆心里一惊，就被人从背后打晕了过去。

罪魁祸首舔了舔已经发 情的人的光滑后颈，一双大手握住了路飞的屁股，手指隔着裤子沿着股缝来回地摩擦，深蓝色的布料肉眼可见地湿成了黑色。

“路飞，我来满足你吧。”omega甜蜜的香味是最好的催情剂。

窝在他怀里的人挺起腰肢，忍不住往他手指上蹭了蹭，“哈~索……索隆……”然后又软回他怀里。

他抱着路飞，腾身翻跃到了最高的瞭望室，留已经昏过去的两个人挂在横杆上面。

男人急不可耐地从路飞宽松的裤腿探进一只手去，长期握剑而掌心带着薄茧的手掌，粗糙地摩挲着少年光滑的大腿外侧，然后用力地在上面留下浅红的指印。

空气中交缠的信息素像是一只扑闪的蝶，充斥着欲 望与征服，飘飘忽忽地跌入了他的身体。每一个细胞都在叫嚣着占 有他！标记他！标记怀里这个颤抖的软的像水的omega！

路飞的身体同时因为男人释放出的更加浓烈更加具有侵略 性 的信息素而极速升温，身体因为爱 欲 而渗出好看的浅红，抵着他的肩膀而发出轻细的颤抖。

他把人放到了他平时休息的软垫上，剥开了包裹着对方的单薄的衣料。路飞显然很信任他，无声地接受了他的一切动作，然后又伸出手，绕上自己的脖子。

【索隆~我发情了……怎么办……】

【交给我。】

路飞面色潮红地看着自己，通红的耳尖像烧了一团火，若水的目光透出清澈的情 欲和无言的信任。

索隆伸出手指，轻轻地用大姆指按压那胸 前的两点，双手手掌轻箍在路飞的腋下。

因为路飞自身是橡胶，既长不出坚硬结实的肌肉，也无法堆积松软的脂肪，那是一副纤瘦的，柔软的躯体。

果然，指尖的触感跟两年后的路飞是一样的，不一样的是平坦的胸前没有触目惊心的肉红色伤疤作背景。

手中的小果又细又软，他低下头用犬齿轻咬 住一边的小点，舌尖卷了上去，含住。感受着它在自己的舔 舐下发 硬 挺起，身下人轻细的吸气声听起来生涩又诱人。

【不要了……好奇怪……我又不是女的…索……索隆~】

泛着水光的水红色小果被吐出，宛若亭亭玉立的花苞，未开的花瓣上还有他刻意留下的齿印。

很漂亮。

他的一只手还在抚摸着被孤立的另一边，另一只手却急不可耐地摸到了路飞的穴口。

【好多水……想要吗？】

【什……什么？】

泛着泪雾的黑色眼眸里透着渴求与期盼的光晕。

索隆知道仅是自己散发的信息素都能让对方如此欲 求。

他们是最般配的一对，连信息素都是同样能振奋神经的般配。

他没有作答，偏过头去含住了另一边小点，那人便遵从生 理 本 能地挺起胸 往他嘴 里送了送。

指腹在穴口附近打 转 轻 按，omega孕腔内分泌出的淫水早已淌湿了床垫。

他发狠地深x-i了一口路飞的胸，上下尖牙咬住奶头 抵在一起摩擦，像是要嘬出奶 水的劲势。

【啊 ！痛……】

在路飞痛呼出声的同时，他松开了口中的果实，殷红地快要滴血的胸口，发出轻细的颤抖。与此同时，龟头对准了路飞的穴口抵进去，湿热的 紧致的肉壁接纳了自己，然后将自己整个地包裹住，发 出轻微的颤 抖。

路飞的声音像是啜泣似的，细碎地震颤着空气，也震颤着他近乎疯狂的神经。

尽管两年后的索隆知道，身下人不是他的omega，也依然固执地 抽 插起来，alpha的本能疯狂地驱使着自己去占有他。

路飞很快就达到了高潮，空气中他的信息素像是一朵绽开的花。

索隆对这清甜微涩的茶香气没有丝毫抵抗力，没有任何alpha能拒绝这邀约，更何况那是属于他的omega的味道。

他对准了路飞后颈的腺体，狠狠地咬了上去。

挂在船横杆上的两位alpha迟迟地醒来了，路飞发情的信息素已经散去，立刻慌了起来。

终于在船的浴室里，发现了泡在水池里的路飞，还有另一个陌生又熟悉的男人。

“绿藻头？！”山治惊叫起来，他望了望站在他身后的人，又望了望坐在浴池里的赤裸的男人。

“卧 槽！！！娜美小姐~快来啊！两个绿藻头！”

“所以这是怎么一回事？”

娜美焦虑地敲起餐桌，身旁的乔巴也跟着拍起桌子，对着餐桌对面的人问道：“喂！索隆，这是怎么一回事？”

罗宾坐在娜美旁边，正对着那个大一号不说、眼还瞎了一只的索隆。

“剑士先生，路飞身上的味道是怎么回事？”

小一号的索隆懒洋洋地指了指坐在路飞另一边的人：“问他。”

路飞一脸兴奋地伸长了手臂，抱住了身旁一左一右两个人：“哈哈哈哈……好有趣啊~有两个索隆诶~乌索普！”

乌索普正坐在大号索隆的旁边，他偷偷地绕到索隆的背后，和路飞说起了悄悄话：“喂！路飞！你昨晚和他干什么了？”

路飞兴奋的笑脸一下子变得紧张起来，心虚地瞟向一旁，打着马虎：“没……没干什么啊……”

“喂，乌索普，你当我不存在吗？”大号索隆侧头向猫在自己身后的人问道。乌索普正想追问路飞，就被抓了个正着。

坐在小号索隆旁的弗兰奇，接过山治端来的茶点，摆了一个super的造型：“super——！大号索隆先生，你就快点说了吧~这样一点都不super~~”

布鲁克放下手里刚刚喝了一口的茶，恰到好处地无缝附和道：“没错哦。索隆先生，还请快说清楚来历哟。”

山治把最后一份甜点端给了坐在最边上的乌索普，点烟坐到了他对面的空位上。他不会承认面对两个绿藻头，烦躁也是呈双倍的。

路飞挠了挠头：“这两个人都是索隆没错啊，我不会认……”

“路飞，你闭嘴！我们要听这个人说！”坐在路飞对面的娜美，坚决地瞪回了路飞想要为其辩解的话语。

小号索隆伸手揉了揉身旁人怄着气的小脑袋：“很不幸，娜美，我和路飞的感觉一样。那个家伙是我没错。”

大号索隆在这期间一直保持缄默，听到小号索隆的开口，他忽然笑了起来：“我也是这么觉得。”

“前天我们发现了一座无人岛，所有人在岛上度过了一夜。第二天，也就是昨天，我回到了船上。结果一觉醒来，就发现你们了。”

“啊嘶——”娜美惊恐地抓住了头发，乌索普惊讶地捂住了嘴。

“不会吧！这你都能迷路！！”两人异口同声地喊道。

大号索隆无所谓地耸了耸肩：“是岛太大了，反正最后我也上船了……”

“是上错船了！！！”众人咆哮。

乔巴两只手抓住帽子，神色焦虑地摇着头：“不行啊……不行啊……我怎么就做不出治路痴的药呢……”

“顺便一提，我比那家伙大两岁。我是21岁的他。”

“什么？！！”

草帽海贼团迅速地敲定了对大小两个索隆的称呼：“19号和21号。”

19号对此很不满意，因为自从知道那家伙来自两年后，几乎吸引了船上所有的人气。

他甚至有一次看到圈圈眉小心翼翼地靠近了船尾，问：“绿……呃，21号，我两年后是不是已经有了伴侣？”

他倒不是也想被一堆人缠着问什么两年后的自己是什么样的。

他只是对两年后的自己很不满意，那一副对着自己炫耀霸占着路飞的样子实在太可恨了。

路飞确实很黏21号了，不知道是不是出于21号临时标记了他的原因。

两年后的他，强的不像话。索隆亲眼目睹了两年后的自己站在船头几刀劈开了一头海王类，像当初鹰眼劈开大船一样。

然后路飞兴奋地连续两天都围着21号打转，变着法地撒着娇，“索隆~索隆~”地喊着，要他帮自己再钓一只海王类。

19号每次听到路飞喊索隆，都会下意识地应声，然后又怅然若失地把目光缩回去。

对了，他现在叫19号。

索隆甚至觉得圈圈眉那家伙都比自己的待遇好，因为那一手料理海王类的优秀厨艺，博得了不少路飞的青眼赞叹。

他极郁闷地翻身，不再看向窗外月光的影子。

路飞好像为了证明自己没有忘记他似地总会在夜晚前来。有时候陪他安静地待一会儿，有时候又会高兴地跟自己讲乌索普和乔巴做了什么蠢事。

但路飞从来没有提过那个索隆。

他心里十分焦虑，就跟那天闻到路飞身上突然有了自己的信息素一样。虽然只是个临时标记，很快也就散去了，但他还是觉得那个21号跟路飞发生了什么。

路飞如期地来了，轻手轻脚地推开了他的门，不过脚还是踢到了放在地上的哑铃。

“痛痛痛……”他单脚跳着痛呼起来，似乎又觉得吵到了正在睡觉的索隆，一把捂住了自己的嘴。

那样子很蠢，让床上的人轻笑出声：“我没睡着，路飞。”

“今天开宴会索隆怎么没有来？”

路飞伸长了橡胶手臂，抓住床沿，蹦到了他的床上。

他靠着墙坐起，双手撑垫在自己的头后面：“睡着了。再说了，那家伙不是在吗？”

“话是这么说没错啦，可我还是想要大家一起开宴会嘛，人多才热闹。”

“好，我知道了。”他揉了揉对着自己傻笑的人的头发，带着笑意的沙哑嗓音中却透着一丝低落。

“索隆最近好像都没怎么和我玩，一起钓鱼吧！明天！”

“不是有21号吗？”  
别过头不去看路飞冒着星星眼，一脸期待的样子，他拒绝了。

“有什么区别吗？不都是索隆吗？我倒是觉得有两个索隆很开心。”

第二天19号和21号同时出现在了钓鱼的队伍中。

乌索普和乔巴端着茶杯看着一左一右两个索隆，满脸幸福地喝了一口茶：“总感觉好有安全感啊~”

路飞躺在船舷上，吊着一只脚在船外面乱晃，身旁是闪耀着碎光的蓝色大海，然后抬头是比大海还浅蓝的天空。

他偏过头去看那两个拿着鱼竿的，长得一模一样的人，觉地有趣极了：“索隆你昨天还说不来，明明就很想来。”

19号愣了一下，21号也跟着愣了一下，意识到是跟自己说话，索隆反驳道：“吵死了。我只是无聊过来看看。”

路飞才不管这些，仰起上半身在船舷上盘腿坐好，扳着手指盘算着：“决定了！我们今天晚上也要吃海王类！海王类烧烤！”

“哦哦~是烧烤诶！万岁！”乔巴和乌索普兴奋地在甲板上转起圈来，载歌载舞的同时，还引来了晒着日光浴的娜美和罗宾一阵不满。

“你这小子！哪有那么容易遇上海王类！”21号反驳。

“哦？你不是很厉害吗？”将近十几日没有跟21号有过交流的19号，终于忍不住反唇相讥了。

21号冷冷地看了他一眼：“连自己的omega都保护不好，还让那个色河童抱走的废 物，没资格说我。”

索隆正想问“等等等等，什么叫自己的omega”，就听到乌索普和乔巴指着路飞刚刚躺的地方，冲他们俩大喊：“不好了，路飞掉下去了。”

他轻啧了一声，上衣一脱就跳入了海里。船上人不知什么时候开始，已然把救落海路飞的任务完全交给了自己。

同样跳进海里的还有21号。

静谧的海水温柔又厚重地接住了自己，无数翻滚的思绪像拍打岸崖的浪花汹涌袭来。

沉重的海水越往下潜越是冰冷，索隆努力地从日光照射下的可见光里，搜寻到了路飞的影子。

那是一抹红色的，不同于海水蓝的影子。

他飞速地游过去，托起路飞的一只肩膀，21号也找到了他，托起了他的另一只肩膀，两个人极快地将路飞带离了海中。

路飞被两人托在海面上大口地喘着气，双眼痛苦地紧闭着，无意识地挣开了21号钳住自己的手，将两只手都缠在索隆的脖子上，脑袋无力又软弱地瘫在了他的颈间。

他下意识搂紧了路飞的腰，21号眼光一沉地看了看路飞，又看了看他：“你还要迟钝多久？”

三人上了甲板之后，21号在众目睽睽之下消失了。

走之前他抱着剑安心地舒了一口气：“终于可以回去了，早知道就早点在海水里泡一泡了，路飞该等急了。”

乌索普拍了拍索隆的肩，看着21号消失也跟着长舒了一口气：“呼——终于走了。”

“乌索普，你不是跟21号相处的很好吗？”

“话是那么说没错，但那家伙太可怕了，简直就是魔兽啊魔兽。”

他很久没有听到这样的评价，不由得笑了一笑，乔巴也在一旁附和着：“没错哦索隆。怎么说呢，21号虽然什么都没做，但是每次跟路飞玩的时候，都感觉自己被盯得死死的，背后都凉凉的。”

乌索普也跟着分析：“对对对，搞得像路飞就是他的一样。我上次跟路飞拥抱了一下，21号明明在一旁睡着了都睁眼看了我。”

“等等哦，那家伙是两年后的你吧？”乌索普突然想到了什么，一脸惊恐地指了指索隆，然后抱着乔巴，就开始哭：“我就说不管怎么问21号两年后的自己是怎么样的，他都只会说变强了。原来是心理状态上的变强了，呜呜呜……”

索隆被两人逗得笑出了声，又不禁思考起来那个男人的话。

【你还要迟钝多久？】

是了，他早该意识到了自己对路飞的感情，跟那个21号对路飞的感情是一样的。

而两年后的他却比自己更加确定这一点。

他伸手摇了摇还沉浸在以后将会面对魔兽的痛苦中的乔巴：“路飞的发情期是不是这几天？”

乔巴点了点头：“诶，索隆，你问这个嘛？”

“索隆你，该不会想永久标记路飞吧？”

见他有点走神，小驯鹿又接着说了下去：“我只是猜猜看啦，因为路飞发情期要么就是你临时标记，要么就是山治，要么就是罗宾……所以，我就在想啊，是不是总会有那么一个人会永久标记路飞。”

“我知道。乔巴你说的没错，但这件事关键在于路飞自己的意愿。”

所以说自己是真的很迟钝啊。

索隆终于在两天后，路飞半夜翻到自己床上来嗅自己腺体的时候明白了，原来那时21号说的迟钝是这个意思。

路飞涨红着脸，黑亮的眼睛里泛起清澈的情 欲，抖着嗓子问他：“索隆，我要发情了，怎么办？”

那无疑是一种邀请。

他没理由拒绝。

alpha释放了他的信息素，霸道的烈酒气味像是要将路飞的身体燃烧起来，幽幽的茶香是深埋在火里的引。

索隆低头给予了路飞一个深吻，舌头 色情地在对方的口腔内搅动着，刮过他的上颚、齿根每一个敏 感点，大脑分泌出的多巴胺让对方的唇舌尝起来香甜又诱人。

他松开路飞，对方粗粗地喘着气，满脸潮红地微张着小嘴，仿佛在等待他的再次进入，连眼神都是迷离的。

手指 粗 暴地塞进了对方的嘴里，搅动着舌 头，再细细地摩挲起口 腔的内壁，让晶莹的涎 水顺着自己的手指，顺着对方的嘴角流下去。

【21号是怎么给你标记的？不会只是简单地咬了你的腺体吧……】

索隆丝毫没有意思到这样的举动是在吃醋，手上的动作没有停下，另一根手指也塞了进去，两根手指夹着不断想要逃跑的小舌，湿热的柔软，让他忍不住想象自己等一会将要进入的地方。

手指从嘴里抽出，带出银色的水丝，然后由于拉得过长，滴落在路飞的胸上。

他用那两根沾满口水的1手指捻上路飞 胸前的红果 ，将两边都涂抹上晶莹的水色。

【他吻你了吗？】

【没有。】眼含雾气的omega看着他摇了摇头。

他沉默地低下身，轻轻地咬 上对方被口水濡湿的 乳首，再覆唇温柔地 舔吸 起来。

【这里呢？】

路飞的喉间颤抖着低抑的吸气声，难耐地，充满了诱惑。他看到路飞低下头，水汽弥漫的双眼看着正在胸前耕耘的自己，于是更加卖力地将口中的乳头含 得水亮发红。

【嘶啊……】

【有碰过吗？】他又问了一遍，声音不由得抬高了几分，口里的吮吸也变得带有几分惩罚意味。

回答他的是路飞低垂着眼眸望向自己，一个微弱的点头。

索隆不加怜惜地改变了态度。嘴中用唇舌温柔 舔吻 的动作，换用了牙齿 咬 着 乳尖发狠地磨 蹭不说，还张嘴将整个红地发硬的小 果真空地 吸 扯进嘴里。

【好痛！】

整个 乳头连同 乳晕都染上深沉的红，高高肿起，像鼓了一个小山包，泛着莹莹的水光。索隆甚至恶意地按低了路飞的头，让他看到自己那高高肿起的 胸部，是多么的娇艳欲滴又充满 色 情。

路飞就那么被按着低下了头，眼含水光地看着趴附在他胸前的自己，欲望 让他的眼尾和耳尖发红，他的小嘴和鼻尖在发着抖，眼神却诚实地想要更多。

于是他伸 出 舌 头 舔 上 了对方的那个红 肿到可以被看到的 乳 头。

【哈啊……】

路飞的头触电一样地挣开了自己的手，嘴里发 出难 抑 的 呻吟，却并没有移开凑在自己唇间的上半身，两只腿并在一起狠狠地 磨 蹭 起来。

他一边吸 着他的 胸，一边毫不犹豫地伸手分 开了路飞的双 腿。

被忽视的地方已经沿着 柱 身. 淋下了 黏 腻的 液体，被自己看到还应激地抖了抖。

索隆伸手想要握上那个可怜的小东西，却被路飞一下子拉住了。

【这里……没有被碰过……】

对方可怜巴巴的语气让他的心情一下子好了起来，奖励似地给了路飞一个温柔的吻，舌尖 交缠在一起分享着 唾液。同时一只手轻抚上路飞的 柱身，另一只手环抱着他的腰来到了他的 身后。

对方的 小穴 早已泛 滥地一塌糊涂，盛不下的 淫水顺着大 腿根 流下，床单上是被浸湿的暗黑的水痕。

这是他自路飞的初次发情后，第二次触碰这里。

他想起那时自己刚上船就遇到了路飞的首次发情。空旷无人的大海上，周围是喧哗的海水，头顶是无垠星空，身下只有一帆木船，他们在疯狂地 做爱。

不过那时的他并未将自己的痕迹留在路飞体内，纵使情欲已经烧灼掉理智。

可现在不同，他想要永久地标记这个人，将自己的 精液射进 路飞的 孕 腔 里。如果有可能，他还想让路飞给自己生一个孩子。

手指摸 索进了小 穴 的 褶 皱 里。紧紧闭 合的小 穴 里包裹着滚热的 蜜 浆，被自己的手指搅动着，甚至能听到 腻 滑 的水声。第二根手指也滑了进去，路飞下意识抓紧了自己的肩头，轻细的 呻吟不知是刻意收敛了，还是原本就是那样的惹人怜爱。

【唔……不……不要】

另一只手的手掌已经 摩 擦 过对方 敏 感 的龟头，手指甚至轻刮了几下正在吐露 淫液 的小 孔 后，来到底部的囊 袋，细细地抚弄起来。

【不要吗？】

【哈啊……】

身后的手指已经摸索到敏 感点附近，他却如隔靴搔痒般地只在附近轻按，难 耐 的红极速地攀 上了路飞的身体，穴里 分泌出更多的 蜜水，手指被 吞 吸 着，要他再往里面一点。

身下的人像只煮熟的虾，浑身通红，眼里蒸腾着热汽，却又盛满了星星。空气中清甜微涩的信息素更加浓郁，索隆低沉了目光，也不再捉弄他，将人抱起翻了个身。

紧致的小 穴 随自己的 插 入，缓慢地 蠕 动起来，茎身被推动着来到最 里 面。 

他能感受到柔 嫩的黏膜 紧贴着自己颤抖，耳边是路飞轻细的带着喘息的呻吟。那声音却不再让他疼惜，他只想让自己狠狠地 操弄他，操 到 他哭出声来，哭到再难发出这样磨 人 的细碎 声音。

索隆忍不住地猛烈 抽插起来，娇 嫩 的 穴肉 被他剧烈的动作带动着，一些粉 肉被翻出 穴外，又捅进穴里。内壁 被摩擦地升起高 温，小穴热情地 吞 吸着自己。

路飞抑制不住地发出 娇腻的呻吟， 淫水 从两人 交 合 的缝隙挤出，手中抚摸着的路飞 分 身 流出汩汩的爱液。

【啊……啊……慢点……索隆~】

路飞像一条缺水的鱼，紧紧地扒住身下的枕头，身体因温度过高，光洁的脊背都变得粉红，发丝濡湿地贴在脸上。

索隆剥开了埋在枕间的脑袋，对准了他的唇吻了上去。  
同时，那半退出路飞体内的 性器 ，狠狠地 碾 上了对方的前列腺。

嫩 热 的肠 壁 痉 挛地 收绞 起来，急不可耐地向他索要着。路飞的 身 体颤抖起来，整个身体笼上一层晶莹的薄汗，没顶的快感甚至让他忘记搅动 那被自己勾出来的 小舌 ，只张着嘴，任由着他交 缠，颊上流下晶莹的涎 水。

【啊~不要~】

手中的 阴茎 跳 突着 流 出 蜜 液，他用 龟头 狠 蹭 着那个敏感的位置。

【这里也被碰过吧？】

回答的他是 后穴一阵又一阵的紧 缩，和已经带上哭腔的 顾不上回答的娇吟。

他从背后 咬 住路飞的红得滴血的耳廓，再舔上对方发烫的后 颈，甜蜜的信息素近乎快要实质化，身下人被激得再一次夹 紧了 后穴。他深吸了一口气，也不知谁才是被惩罚的那一个。

【……哈……啊~】

索隆不断地半抽出 茎 身再 插入，狠 擦着身下人的敏感点，再捅到最深处。路飞在自己怀里抖地不成样子，腰身却主动地 迎 合起自己的顶 弄，屁股向后 紧 贴着自己的下体 翘起，后穴 的小 嘴 也饥渴难耐地 吸 着自己的液体。

【呜……啊~好棒……】

索隆抚摸上路飞光滑的背脊，吻了吻他的肩胛骨，一个深挺，捅 入 到更深 热更 潮 湿的地带，对方身体最 深处 从未有人触碰过的狭窄 潮热 的 孕 腔 被顶 开。

滚烫的 淫水不断从中流出，淋上他的龟头，任由着他强势地 顶 弄回去， 或者强硬地挤出小穴，交合处混杂的体液，在快速的打磨下变成细密的白沫，沾染在他的 耻毛上。

【路飞……舒服吗？】

【呜呜……舒……舒服~好 里 面……被 顶 到了……啊~】

索隆更加用力了，啪,啪的 肉体撞击声接连不断，囊 袋不断地撞击在穴口上，像是也要一同 插进 里面。

【不要……啊 啊~~】

更多的滚热的 爱液，更多的清涩的信息素，更加甜腻的 呻吟 和抽泣，让他受到 引 诱地 猛烈冲 撞 起来，孕腔被 撞 得痉挛，小 口 不断地收缩着，alpha的结张开了，又 粗 又 大地挤压着 穴肉，将狭窄的孕 腔 口 牢牢地卡住，就像野兽在进行交配。

索隆迷恋地亲吻上路飞的后颈，omega即将熟透的信息素实在太过香甜，齿尖又吸又咬地破开了路飞的腺体。

却又想到21号和圈圈眉那两个混 蛋和那个不怀好意的女人也咬开过这里，又狠狠地咬深了一些，混着腥甜的血，将属于自己的拥有着浓烈酒味的信息素注入了进去。

路飞无法控制地到达了 高潮，身前的性 器 跳动着 射出 了白 浊的 精液，后穴贪婪而蚀骨地 吮 吸着他的 茎身，大量 滚 热的蜜 液随即浇灌下来，他被刺激地挺身几个深刺，将 精水尽数 喷射到对方的 孕 腔里。

【呜……】

属于自己的omega小声地哭了起来，水汽氤氲的眼神失去了焦点，索隆强硬地扳过路飞的头，跟对方来了个深情的吻，并希望借此表明心意。

【呜……我还不想 怀孕……】

身下人浑身瘫软地趴在床上丧气地哭道，索隆的 阴茎还 插在对方 体内，精液 还在一汩一汩地流出， 流进对方温暖的 孕 腔里。

Alpha的结一旦张开，要过上一段时间才能完全拔出，以确保 精液 全部进入 孕 腔 深处，能够怀上孩子。

索隆贴在路飞的背后，伸手轻柔地揉了揉他的臀 瓣，他还记得这里刚刚被自己撞得发红：【谁告诉你能 怀 孕的？男 性 omega没那么容易怀上……】

【当然是索隆啊……】

【啊？】

意识到自己失言的路飞捂住了嘴巴，屁 股却被狠狠地 打 了几下，那双大手也环到自己腰前，握住刚刚发 泄 过的软 物。

【他还告诉你了什么？】

被捏住 命 根而丝毫不敢轻举妄动的人颤巍巍地开了口。

【他还告诉我，你喜欢我。】  
下身被揉弄了起来。  
【还有呢？】  
【你想要永久标记我。】  
龟头 被狠狠地揉了几下。  
【还有呢?】  
【没有了。】  
【真的没有了？】  
【呜呜……真的没有了。】

——完——


End file.
